Official Video ala Chara Naruto
by Akira Yuki-01
Summary: my fist fict : video clip artis-artis ternama yang di peran kan oleh chara naruto, yang jadinya OOOVC (Out Of Original Video Clip) Chpter 1 : Grenadenya punya bruno mars "kalok gak salah namanya NARUTO bintang utama video clip ini,," happy RnR \(.)/


NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

Official Video ala Chara Naruto

Di sebuah apartemen yang sunyi,sepi,gelap dll,,,, OK! Gak usah kita liat kondisi apartemennya..gk penting!

Terlihatlah sesosok(?)eh,sebuah(?)eh,sebutir(?)eh, separuh(?)(author bertele-tele ya..)oh..seseorang ternyata,,

Seorang cowok yang tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah memelas+sedih,, orang itu memiliki rambut warna kuning dengan 3 tanda lahir di pipinya, memakai kaos warna orens and topi ala "broad way" (author aja gak tau yang gimana itu topi broad way. "Aduh….."*di timpuk reader ) kalok gak salah namanya NARUTO bintang utama video clip ini,,

Suasana yang gelap disertai hujan badai dengan petir-petir yang menyambar yang keliatan dari jendela kamar naruto "CTARR…..CTARRR….Membahana badai,,," makin menambah kejelekan hati dan mukak si naruto,,

Naruto pun melirik kearah kanan terlihatlah sebuah foto romantic dirinya dengan seorang cewek berambut pink dengan pose wajah datar ala pas foto dengan background pohon yang di sampingnya nyelip sesuatu kuning-kuning

Ihhh….apaan tuh?

Konon, katanya itu rambut naruto yang ngambil kesempatan di dalam kesempitan buat foto bareng sakura,

diambilnyalah foto tersebut dan di lihatnya kemudian dia memulai curhattannya(dibaca amukkannya) "GAMPANG BANGET KAU DATANG! GAMPANG BANGET KAU PERGI! EMANGNYA LO ANGGAP GUE ITU UAAPPPAA?"curhat naruto sambil nunjuk-nunjuk, nabok-nabok fotonya, tiba-tiba "Praaakkkk…!" kaca foto frame tersebut pecah.

"aarrggghh…..!" sanking kagetnya naruto membuang foto tersebut

"Gila…, kok bisa pecah sendiri tu foto ea,,?" yaiyalah, namanya uda loh tabok-tabok tu foto,

"tktktktktk…(*gigi naruto gemeter)o-oiii…..sapa yang mecahin foto gue?"

"CTARR…..CTARR…..Membahana badai" si petir alay bunyi lagi

"HUA…HAHAHAHAHA…. GUE LAH YANG MECAHIN FOTO LO"

Terdengar suara agung dari langit, namun gak Nampak orangnya

"who are you?" Tanya naruto sok bule

Krikkk…..

Krikkk…

Krikkk…..

"Helllo?" kata naru yang ngerasa di kacangin sambil dada-dada ke langit

"PAKE BAHASA LOKAL AJA NAPA BRO,,," kata suara agung tadi yang ternyata kudet and naruto langsung sweatdrop,,

"siapa kamu?"

"AKU LAH DEWA JASHIN DAN AKULAH YANG MECAHIN FOTO KAMU AGAR KAMU NGERASA PUAS, DAN KAMU TERMAKSUD ORANG BERUNTUNG KARENA DARI SELURUH MAKHLUK DUNIA, KAMULAH ORANG KE 2 YANG MENDENGAR SUARA KU HAHAHO HOEKK…!" jashin ketelen ularnya medusa.

Naruto langsung melihat ke jendela dan menatap langit mendung "wah,,, aku beruntung ya,,," naruto ngerasa bangga karena bisa dengerin suara yang limited edition itu

"eh… kurang ajar kau ya jashin! Rugi loh akunya, nyetak foto sebesar lapangan bola(?) itu mahal, framenya lagi! Itu terdiri dari seperangkat alat shalat(?) tahu…! Itu foto aku satu-satunya sama sakura-chan you know!" naruto berteriak-teriak gaje

Suara alay petir pun terdengar lagi,,

"DASAR KAU ANAK NAKAL! AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU MISI(di baca azab)" naruto cengok dan bimbang."ampun DJ,!" batin naruto:'emang itu ada di scenario ya?'

Suara alay petir pun terdengar lagi yang kali ini menyambar ke naruto sehingga naruto jadi gosong mirip ayam KFC yang di masak sama koki amatir terus abis itu langsung turun pangkat jadi tukang jaga kandang ayam,,

Tiba-tiba pas ada angin ada hujan jatuhlah sebongkah(?) lemari kayu dari langit yang ukurannya sebesar lemari di rumah reader, mendarat menimpah naruto yang sekarang uda berubah jadi abu.

"KEMBALIKKAN LEMARI INI KE SAKURA,soalnya uda 40 tahun yang lalu aku pinjam sama nenek moyangnya sakura hehehe" nada bicara jashin barubah seketika mirip dewa yang lagi malumalu anjing.

Naruto sweatdrop mendengar kata jashin sehingga tubuhnya berubah jadi manusia lagi. "SAMPAI JUMPA?" jashin mengucapkan hello bye-bye nya pada naruto.

"eh-eh tunggu.! Aku gak tahu alamat rumahnya sakura,,"

Tidak lama kemudian muncul kakek-kakek dari langit yang datang dengan menaiki pedang sabit di atasnya layaknya dia naek skateboard dengan langit sebagai lintasannya. Kekek itu berpose dengan mengangkat sebelah kakinya, tangan kirinya megang gayung, & tangan kanannya menyikat giginya.

Naruto kagum ngeliat kakek itu.

"ini saatnya gue bilang WOW!".

Dia mendarat di depan naruto. " selamat kamu berhasil,,selamat,, selamat" naruto nepuk nepuk jidat sambil cium kaki sang kakek.

"siapa kamu?"naruto memperhatikan erat-erat kakek atau pemuda di depannya itu, naruto kembali ke mode oon nya,

"perkenalkan saya hidan, saya adalah tangan kirinya dewa jashin"

"t-tangan kiri? Bukannya biasnya tangan kanan?" Tanya naru sambil garuk_garuk hidung peseknya,

"tidak, soalnya tangan kanannya dewa jashin lagi di pakek makan malam(?) bareng dewa shinigami,gak mungkin kan kalo tangan kiri untuk makan?"

"be-berarti tu-tugasmu sebagai tangan kiri adalah…."

Kata naruto shock tapi karena melihat wajah hidan yang innocent menatap mata naruto, dia gak tega mau ngelanjutin omongannya.

"ini,," hidan memberikan secangkir-?- kertas pada naruto

"ini alamat rumahnya sakura"

"ma-makasih, eh hidan! Jadi setiap kamu selesai *mengerjakan tugas wajibmu, kamu di sabunin kan?"(*reader pasti tau kan pekerjaan wajib tangan kiri apa? Author gak sanggup bilangnya disini) naruto kembali ke mode super oon nya sambil ngendus-ngendus badan hidan,

Hidan hanya memasang senyum ½ jarinya ke naruto, mengedipkan sebelah matanya, sambil berkata "itu rahasia,," kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya dan mereka berdua menhilang

oOo

TEET-TEET..TIN..TIN.. AWAS! LIU-LIU MINGGIR..!KYA!

Ternyata naruto muncul di tengah jalan raya yang lagi padat kendaraan

"fiuhh,selamat juga akhirnya, eh-apa ini?" naruto kaget

Melihat keadaanya berubah seketika, memaki eh memakai tuxedo mahal berwarna hitam mengkilap dan kemeja putih bersih di dalamnya, tapi semakin kebawa pakainan naruto makin gak jelas, dia memakai sarung dan sandal jepit, maklum uang authornya gak cukup karena tuxedonya kemahalan hehehe,,

Baiklah disini naruto memulai misi gaje dari DJ, dia pun menarik lemari kayu sakura dengan tali sepatu yang sudah dia rangkai serupawan mungkin di belakangnya, untuk mengobati suntuknya narutopun bersenandung ria

"aduh sakiit, foya,,aduh berat foya,,"

Di perjalanannya menuju rumah sakura dia bertemu orang-orang aneh

Naruto bertemu kakek-kakek lagi bernama sarutobi yang menawarkannya tongkat sulap yang bisa ngeluarin monyet dari dalamnya

Naruto ketemu segerombolan preman yang malak naruto untu mintak sepasang tali sepatunya

Naruto ketemu anjing yang narik sarungnya hingga dia sekarang Cuma pakek boxer ijonya

ketemu,,,,, yaitulah

Akhirnya naruto tiba di rumah sakura tapi…. Oh,,TIDAK, Naruto malah dianggap tukang laundry sama sakura, setelah itu dia meninggalkan naruto & menemui sasuke yang sudah menunggunya di dalam rumah.

Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke tanah, hatinya remuk sampai tulangnya juga remuk sepertinya dia terkena 5L (loyo,letoy,lesu,laper dan Lee) nb: lee disini itu maksudnya adalah ekspresi di saat lee nangis di depan guru guy,

Narutopun meninggalkan rumah sakura masih dengan "Lee"nya,lemari sakura, dan senandungnya yang foya-foya itu. Naruto pun berhenti di tengah rel kereta api

"DJ aku ingin bersama denganmu"

Naruto pun kegirangan karena alarm rel kereta berbunyi,

Dia langsung ambil posisi tidak lupa dia ngucapin salam perpisahan dengan menabok-nabok lemari sakura layaknya gendang,

" yes I would die for you baby, but you wont the same, ..yeah.."

TEET…!

BRUk….!

Akhirnya naruto bertemu jashin dengan keadaan putus asa, putus semangat, putus cinta, dan putus nyawa.

Kepanjangan ea? Maaf deh, padahal itu uda di singkat-singkat loh,

Oh iya, untuk di chapter depan author mau buat video clip dari artis korea loh tapi belum tahu mau yang mana, jadi kalo readers pecinta korea, tolong kasih saran lewat review ya… sama perannya naruto di VC nya,,

Terus terus, sama pendapat kalian tentang grenade ini…

Jadi review ya…!

Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
